This invention relates to a power nailer, wherein a drive motor force is combined with a prestored mechanical force at the time of drive actuation.
Power nailers are utilized to drive a nail into a work piece. As known, a motor drives a plunger, and the plunger carries a blade that drives the nail into the work piece. It is desirable to provide a significant amount of drive force to drive the nail. However, there are also size, weight and cost limitations that prevent simply providing a very powerful motor.
As such, it would be desirable to provide greater force in a smaller package for a power nailer.